


Insolite compagnie

by kanako91



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Class Differences, Clothed Sex, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, Modern AU, Prompt Fill, Revenge Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Partecipa alla dodicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:Modern AU. Lei ha appena scoperto che il suo fidanzato l’ha tradita, e lui non ha mai sopportato il suo fratellastro tanto per cominciare, quindi – revenge sex?





	Insolite compagnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niglia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niglia/gifts).



C’è qualcuno nel suo appartamento.

Sesshoumaru lo percepisce con chiarezza all’aprirsi delle porte dell’ascensore. Il saluto allusivo del portiere, al suo ritorno, avrebbe dovuto fargli venire qualche sospetto. Ma nessuno si permetterebbe mai di entrargli in casa: Rin è in collegio, e nemmeno Kagura avrebbe la sfrontatezza di superare l’atrio del palazzo e prendere l’ascensore fino al suo piano.

La porta che dà sul pianerottolo è aperta e il divano di pelle nera che si intravede è vuoto. Gli basta oltrepassare la soglia per trovare, al di là del tavolino basso, la sua poltrona occupata.

«Ha sbagliato indirizzo, signorina Higurashi?»

La ragazza del suo fratellastro gli rivolge uno sguardo di una determinazione feroce. È sempre calma, davanti a lui, e solo un paio di volte le ha visto addosso quell’espressione – in genere nel pararsi davanti a Inuyasha per proteggerlo dalle parole di Sesshoumaru.

«Sono dove dovrei essere».

Lui raggiunge il divano e vi si ferma davanti, per guardarla dall’alto. Ma lei non si lascia intimorire: tiene le mani sui braccioli e le gambe accavallate, seduta sulla sua poltrona come su un trono.

È venuta a sgridarlo per qualcosa che ha fatto a Inuyasha?

Per una volta, Sesshoumaru è innocente. Non gli ha rivolto nemmeno un pensiero infastidito.

«Perché questa visita, allora?» le dice. «Stento a credere si tratti di una questione così importante da impedirle di avvisare».

Lei affonda le dita nei braccioli.

«Finiscila, Sesshoumaru. Non prendermi in giro dandomi del _lei_ ».

Sesshoumaru sbottona la giacca e si siede sul divano, studiandola con rinnovato interesse. Non ha mai dubitato del suo fegato di fronte a lui, ha più fegato di suo fratello nonostante la sua nascita umile. Se Inuyasha è sminuito dal sangue popolano di sua madre, Kagome Higurashi gli dimostra fin troppo spesso che il suo difetto più grande è la frequentazione con il suo fratellastro.

«D’accordo, Kagome».

Lei deglutisce al sentire il suo nome.

«Spiegami: perché sei entrata nella mia casa?»

 

* * *

 

Sotto le cosce, lasciate scoperte dalla gonna, la poltrona di pelle di Sesshoumaru è ancora fredda. O forse è lo sguardo di lui a darle quell’impressione. Se gli occhi di Inuyasha sono caldi come il loro colore, quelli del fratellastro non ne conservano alcuna traccia.

Ma non deve pensare a quel cretino.

È a causa sua che si trova qui. Davanti al suo fratellastro snob che le ha appena chiesto spiegazioni.

Kagome inverte la posizione delle gambe accavallate.

«So che detesti Inuyasha» dice, prendendo tempo per calmarsi e abituarsi alla sua presenza. Le sembra un’impresa impossibile, a dirla tutta. «Non perderesti un’occasione di vendicarti di lui».

Sesshoumaru inarca un sopracciglio. «Se sei qui per farmi cambiare idea, è un’impresa fallita in partenza».

Kagome scuote la testa. Sembrava un’ottima idea, la sua, finché lui non è entrato dalla porta. Nella sua mente, l’effetto che le fa il ricco fratellastro di Inuyasha è sempre smorzato. La memoria non riesce mai a rendere appieno la freddezza, lo sdegno e l’eleganza di Sesshoumaru, e questi sono i risultati: è a tanto così da mollare.

Dopotutto, lui non accetterà mai la sua proposta e lei ha lasciato qualcosa che, alla prossima visita di Inuyasha, otterrà lo stesso l’effetto desiderato.

«Sono qui perché, in questo momento, provo i tuoi stessi sentimenti per lui» dice Kagome.

Sesshoumaru inarca anche l’altro sopracciglio.

«Addirittura».

Kagome abbassa lo sguardo sulle mani di lui, con le dita intrecciate su un ginocchio, le gambe accavallate. Nella sua lista di caratteristiche ha dimenticato lo scherno.

«Un cambiamento notevole. Dovuto a cosa?»

La sua è una confessione umiliante da fare a qualcuno che la guarda sempre dall’alto in basso, per la sua provenienza sociale e per il suo rapporto con Inuyasha. Kagome non può guardarlo negli occhi, col rischio di cogliere pena o magari una vena di soddisfazione per quel che le è successo.

Prova già abbastanza pena per se stessa, senza il bisogno di aiuto da parte sua.

Perché tutte le prove sono sempre state lì, a sua disposizione, ma Kagome ha preferito non vedere, fino a quel pomeriggio. Non avendo ricevuto nessuna risposta ai suoi messaggi, ha deciso di andare a trovare Inuyasha a casa, salvo vederlo uscire e dirigersi a piedi nel parco del quartiere.

Impossibile resistere alla curiosità. Lo ha seguito, e lo ha trovato con lei.

Kikyo.

Sempre Kikyo.

«Mi ha tradita» gli dice.

Avrebbe dovuto venirle il dubbio che Kikyo sarebbe sempre stata un macigno tra loro quando, al primo incontro, Inuyasha l’ha chiamata col suo nome, convinto che avesse solo cambiato taglio di capelli e non che fosse tutt’altra persona.

Kagome non riesce più a capire quanto del loro rapporto sia basato su quella somiglianza.

Al momento, un buon novantanove per certo, le sembra.

Il silenzio di Sesshoumaru la costringe a sollevare lo sguardo. Si aspettava qualche commento sgradevole, invece la guarda pensoso e immobile, gli occhi puntati su di lei come se potessero tirarle fuori quel che gli tace.

«La tua vendetta mi riguarda in quale misura, di preciso?»

Scandisce bene le parole, Sesshoumaru, quasi abbia intuito la risposta e intenda ascoltarla comunque.

Il che basta a ridare a Kagome il coraggio che l’ha portata a convincere il portiere di avere questioni private di cui parlare col signor Sesshoumaru e a sedere sulla sua poltrona ad aspettare il suo rientro.

Si alza e rassetta la gonna, che le dà la sensazione di essere sollevata sul retro – ma c’è una buona ragione se sente aria tra le gambe e non è di sicuro per la gonna fuori posto.

Se non funzionasse questo piano, ha sempre quello di riserva.

Non deve dimenticarlo.

Non è obbligata a proseguire.

_Sì, ma lo voglio._

Mentre la osserva avvicinarsi, Sesshoumaru abbassa il piede che aveva poggiato sul ginocchio, fino a restare seduto a gambe divaricate, le mani sulle cosce.

_La tua vendetta mi riguarda in quale misura, di preciso?_

Un altro pensiero, molto più consolatorio, le dà la giusta carica: se pure lui dovesse rifiutare la sua proposta, Kagome avrà avuto comunque la soddisfazione di sconvolgerlo. Il modo in cui la guarda, come se lei non potesse dirgli nulla di troppo sorprendente per lui le solleva gli angoli della bocca.

Raggiunge le sue ginocchia, Kagome piega le gambe e siede sui talloni davanti a lui, le mani in grembo.

«Nella misura in cui vorrai fare sesso con me».

 

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru lotta per non mostrare alcuna traccia della sorpresa che lo travolge nel sentire quelle parole, ma il sorrisetto che si dipinge sulle labbra di Kagome è la prova del suo fallimento.

La posizione che lei ha assunto ha di certo un ruolo nella sua mancanza di controllo del viso. Ed è la ragione per cui sta considerando sul serio di accettare la proposta, senza altre domande.

Ma Sesshoumaru non si lascia guidare da bassi istinti come suo padre e come il fratellastro che ne è il risultato.

«Perché credi che avrai la mia collaborazione, quando hai il doppio delle ragioni rispetto a Inuyasha per essermi indigesta?»

Lei lo guarda dritto negli occhi: «Sarebbe vero se fosse solo la provenienza sociale a darti fastidio. Ma tu ce l’hai con Inuyasha perché è la prova vivente che tuo padre non è mai stato perfetto come credevi. Che anche lui ha sbagliato».

Sesshoumaru stringe gli occhi e le prende il mento tra le dita. Lo infastidiscono e lo intrigano quelle parole. Nessuno gliele ha rivolte prima, nemmeno Kagura che per sfacciataggine non si lascia superare da nessuno. O almeno così ha creduto fino ad ora.

«Invece io, per te, non sono niente» continua Kagome.

Si sporge verso di lei, tenendole fermo il viso per obbligarla a guardarlo. «Sei così convinta di avermi inquadrato».

«Sono un’osservatrice migliore di te».

Con un sogghigno, Sesshoumaru le lascia il mento e torna a poggiarsi allo schienale del divano.

Il suo fratellastro non ha mai capito chi aveva tra le mani. Altrimenti non avrebbe commesso l’errore di scatenare le sue ire. Per cosa poi? Se lo conosce abbastanza, è tornato come un cagnolino dalla sua vecchia fiamma.

È così sciocco.

Kagome gli posa una mano sul ginocchio, un tocco all’apparenza così casuale, ma che gli provoca un formicolio di aspettativa dove i loro corpi entrano in contatto.

«Qual è la tua risposta, Sesshoumaru?»

Lui giocherella con le dita intorno alla striscia di cuoio che pende dal colletto della giacca di lei, chiusa fino al mento. Per la gonna corta che porta, il modo in cui è ben coperta nella parte superiore lo incuriosisce.

Tira la zip verso il basso e le scopre il collo, che arrossisce sotto il suo sguardo. Scende fino a rivelare la camicetta con stampati piccoli fiori viola, gli ultimi due bottoni slacciati.

Sesshoumaru solleva lo sguardo per incontrare il suo. «Fa’ in modo che ne valga la pena». 

Anche l’altra mano di lei si posa sul suo ginocchio e Kagome si solleva, lo sguardo sulle sue labbra. Le sue intenzioni sono chiare. Lui pensa anche di fermarla, di impedirle quel passo – dopotutto se si tratta di vendetta c’è un limite all’intimità che intende concedersi con lei.

Ma è proprio il pensiero della vendetta che gli fa chinare la testa verso la sua, tirando la cerniera e la giacca verso di sé, e sfiorarle le labbra con le sue. Le pizzica quello inferiore tra i denti, una provocazione e una asserzione.

Non è il suo fidanzato. Non è un ragazzino con cui giocare.

Se vuole questa sua vendetta, deve essere disposta a rischiare.

La sua risposta è altrettanto silenziosa e chiara: Kagome lascia scivolare le mani lungo le sue cosce, fino alla giunzione col bacino e si inarca verso di lui, la bocca aperta un invito a cui Sesshoumaru non oppone alcuna resistenza. Le infila le dita tra i capelli, le inclina la testa e invade con la lingua quel territorio ancora inesplorato. Ne accarezza le pareti, incontra la lingua di lei e non ricorda più perché fosse contrario a un semplice bacio.

Forse perché sapeva che sarebbe stato tutt’altro che semplice.

Non c’è nulla di semplice nel modo in cui Kagome risponde al suo bacio, nel modo in cui è viva nella gabbia delle sue gambe divaricate. I punti di contatto tra i loro corpi sono limitati, ma l’effetto che hanno su di lui è intenso.

Un tocco esitante al cavallo dei pantaloni completa l’opera iniziata dalla proposta oltraggiosa e proseguita da quel bacio. Sesshoumaru non può nasconderle quel che lei gli provoca e questo sembra infondere coraggio nella sua mano, la carezza si fa decisa mentre l’altra cerca il bottone prima, poi la cerniera. Sotto lo strato aderente dei boxer, Kagome trova la pelle e il sospiro di Sesshoumaru si mescola con il fiato che lei trattiene.

Abbandonandosi contro lo schienale, le lascia esplorare la sua erezione per un attimo – solo un attimo, si dice, senza tenere il conto dei movimenti che lei fa, incapace di tenere gli occhi aperti e la testa dritta, finché non la sente indietreggiare e tirare verso il basso i pantaloni e i boxer. Solleva i fianchi per aiutarla e il contatto con la pelle fredda del divano gli restituisce il possesso di sé andato perduto sotto le mani di lei.

Sesshoumaru prende il portafogli dalla tasca interna della giacca e, pinzato tra indice e medio, porge il preservativo a Kagome.

«Posso usare quello che ho portato» dice lei, senza accennare a muoversi.

Un sorriso gli sfugge dalle labbra. Gli sta capitando più spesso del solito.

«Bene che tu ci abbia pensato, ma prendi questo».

Le dita di lei sfiorano le sue quando gli sfila il preservativo di mano. Sesshoumaru segue i suoi movimenti con palpebre pesanti, mentre apre l’involucro, ne solleva la punta per assicurarlo sulla sua erezione e lo srotola, con gesti cauti ma sicuri.

Metà di queste operazioni aumentando il formicolio che si diffonde dai suoi lombi, metà gli provoca un’urgenza che tiene a bada solo osservando come una ciocca di capelli neri e lucidi le scivola oltre la spalla, come la punta rosea della lingua spunta per umettarle le labbra, come gli occhi di lei siano così focalizzati su quella singola parte del suo corpo che lo sguardo assume una fisicità che non si sarebbe aspettato. Non da lei.

Questa ragazza di umili origini e dall’atteggiamento riservato.

Sesshoumaru le passa una mano dietro la nuca e, con i capelli stretti tra le dita, le piega la testa indietro. La risposta di Kagome è un verso mozzato tra le labbra schiuse.

«Stenditi».

La accompagna verso il tappeto, mentre scivola anche lui giù dal divano e in ginocchio tra le sue gambe piegate. C’è una scintilla nel suo sguardo che lo spinge a tirare giù il resto della cerniera della giacca e tracciare la forma di un seno sotto la camicetta.

Kagome libera uno ad uno i bottoni dagli occhielli per rivelare il reggiseno a tartan verde che si abbina alla gonna. Lo solleva fino a scoprire i capezzoli turgidi e dritti all’aria, in attesa di attenzioni. Ma non ancora, Sesshoumaru è curioso di vedere se anche le mutandine al di sotto sono abbinate. Con la mano, le traccia una linea lungo la coscia, fino a intrufolarsi sotto la gonna a pieghe e verso il bacino.

Solleva lo sguardo su di lei, incapace di articolare quel che prova.

Non c’è alcuna stoffa tra le gambe di Kagome.

Solo pelle, pelle calda e bagnata.

 

* * *

 

Il tappeto bianco è soffice sotto di lei ed è di poco conforto di fronte allo sguardo di Sesshoumaru. Kagome non vuole vederci più del dovuto, ma sembra… esterrefatto? Come se mai si sarebbe potuto aspettare che lei avesse tolto gli slip prima ancora di sapere se lui avrebbe accettato la sua proposta o meno.

Lo ha sorpreso, ancora una volta.

Potrebbe farci l’abitudine, a questa sensazione di trionfo su un uomo che è sempre così distante, come una stella lontana all’orizzonte.

La carezza delle sue dita all’interno della coscia la riporta alla realtà, con un brivido di eccitazione. Ritiratasi alla scoperta di cosa mancava sotto la gonna, la mano di Sesshoumaru si è ripresa in fretta dalla sorpresa e ora porta tormento tra le sue gambe, dove il calore non fa che aumentare da quando lui le ha abbassato per la prima volta la cerniera della giacca.

_Fa’ che ne valga la pena_ , le ha detto e Kagome non si è risentita, niente affatto. Non si aspettava una seduzione facile. Si aspettava di fallire senza poter nemmeno provare.

Quella frase non ha fatto altro che accendere in lei il desiderio di sconvolgerlo e le sembra di esserci riuscita.

Anche se al prezzo del suo stesso distacco.

Ma come può non sentirsi coinvolta dal modo noncurante con cui ha estratto il preservativo dal portafogli prima ancora che lei potesse pensare di tirare fuori quello che aveva con sé? O dalla postura rilassata sul divano, il completo grigio ghiaccio che lo fa brillare sulla pelle nera?

E come può, ora, non inarcare la schiena nel vederlo in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, i soli pantaloni fuori posto giù dalle cosce pallide, mentre giacca, gilet, cravatta e camicia sembrano appena indossati?

Il tocco delle sue dita sulle labbra è solo la goccia che mancava a quell’eccesso di stimoli che la spingono oltre la soglia che non pensava di raggiungere tanto presto. Chiude gli occhi e inarca la schiena all’assalto dell’orgasmo.

«Ah!»

Non sente più il tappeto sotto di sé, solo calore che le attraversa il corpo a partire dal punto in cui le dita di Sesshoumaru la tormentano, imperterrite, assistite dalle labbra che si chiudono intorno a un capezzolo e tirano.

Una carezza sulla guancia, e Kagome riapre gli occhi per trovare i capelli argentati di Sesshoumaru che gli scivolano oltre la spalla, mentre è chino sopra di lei, un braccio piantato sul tappeto, l’altro ancora tra le sue gambe.

La guarda negli occhi, come per capire cosa succede nella sua mente mentre le sfuggono gemiti sfacciati alle sensazioni che la consumano e la fanno contorcere sotto di lui.

«Sei ancora convinta dei tuoi piani di vendetta?»

La voce di lui è più bassa del solito e Kagome non si lascia ingannare. Non è che stia sussurrando. È affetto quanto lei da quell’intimità inaspettata.

«Sì» gli dice. «Sì, ti prego».

Sesshoumaru solleva un angolo della bocca, in un mezzo sorriso che non ha nulla di terrificante. Lo ha visto sorridere poco e quando lo fa c’è sempre qualcosa di inquietante dietro, la consapevolezza che quel che lo diverte non è quel che divertirebbe anche te.

Ma questa volta, Kagome crede di capire cosa lo fa sorridere, sa che dovrebbe vergognarsene e non ci riesce. Porta una mano tra loro e si scontra con le sue dita mentre lui si posiziona all’ingresso, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.

La tiene incatenata con quegli occhi dorati mentre entra in lei e Kagome non può chiuderli alle nuove sensazioni che la travolgono a quell’invasione benvenuta, al corpo che lo accoglie. Gli avvolge le gambe intorno ai fianchi e solleva il bacino verso di lui, e dalla bocca esce un verso che fa serrare i denti a Sesshoumaru.

Una mano sulla sua coscia, lui si ritrae un poco e rientra con un movimento fluido. Le mani di Kagome corrono alle sue spalle e si aggrappano alla spinta successiva, il tessuto della giacca grigio ghiaccio che le scivola sotto le unghie. Vorrebbe trovare la pelle di lui al di sotto dei vestiti, ma è inchiodata dov’è dall’unione dei loro corpi e dal suo sguardo.

_Senti ogni attimo, ogni sensazione_ , le dice.

_Ricorda perché lo stiamo facendo._

Ma Kagome non lo ricorda più. Ogni motivazione si perde nella spinta dei suoi fianchi, nel nuovo calore che si concentra nel suo ventre, nei loro respiri che si mescolano, e in quegli occhi dorati che– come hanno fatto a sembrarle freddi? Affonda le dita nei suoi capelli e cerca la sua bocca. Sesshoumaru si lascia trascinare verso il basso, verso di lei, e i movimenti che si fanno erratici, la mano dalla coscia corre ancora tra le sue gambe, sulla sua clitoride, e innesta un’altra esplosione in lei.

Lo bacia a bocca aperta, mentre anche lui trema e spinge un’ultima volta contro di lei. Incontra la sua lingua e riprende fiato, il peso di lui che si adagia sul suo corpo per un solo momento di spossatezza.

Un momento prezioso.

Che presto lascia spazio all’aria fredda quando lui si ritrae per sollevarsi seduto sui talloni.

La guarda, i capelli arruffati come Kagome non li ha mai visti, così come non ha mai visto il suo pallore tinto di rosa e il petto che si alza e abbassa con studiata lentezza per calmare il respiro.

Ha davanti una visione proibita, irripetibile.

Sesshoumaru si passa una mano sul viso. Tanto basta a rompere l’incanto.

Si volta e si rialza, diretto chissà dove dietro il divano nero. Kagome non intende scoprirlo, né restare ad aspettare il suo ritorno. Teme cosa potrebbe dirle, teme cosa lei potrebbe dirgli.

Cosa potrebbe fare.

Abbassa la gonna, abbassa il reggiseno e accosta la camicia prima di tirare su la zip della giacca e, quando sente una porta chiudersi all’interno dell’appartamento, si fionda fuori, nell’ascensore.

Lontano da Sesshoumaru e da quel che ha provato con lui.

 

* * *

 

Non c’è nessuno nel suo appartamento.

Uscito dal bagno, Sesshoumaru si scopre da solo. Ogni stanza è vuota, mentre prima tutto gli era sembrato pieno di lei, di loro. Rimane solo un lieve odore in salotto a ricordargli che no, non è impazzito all’improvviso, al punto da sognare di far sesso con la ragazza del suo fratellastro.

C’è qualcosa che non ha notato prima, qualcosa di bianco che fa capolino tra schienale e seduta della sua solita poltrona, la stessa su cui lo aveva aspettato Kagome poco prima.

Sesshoumaru tira quel lembo bianco, per ritrovarsi tra le dita un triangolo di cotone con una stampa di cagnolini stilizzati in diverse pose.

Una mutandina.

La stringe in pugno e siede sulla poltrona, che sembra ancora calda di lei, un sorriso che gli tende le labbra.

Suo fratellastro non ha idea di cosa ha gettato via.

È proprio uno sciocco.

Ma Sesshoumaru non lo è mai stato.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono secoli che non scrivo in questo fandom, anche se non l’ho mai dimenticato del tutto.  
> Ammetto di shippare Sesshoumaru con chiunque respiri, basta che lui rimanga il suo meraviglioso se stesso, ma la ripresa recente della doujinshi [_Raindrops_](https://raindrops-doujin.tumblr.com/) di youkaiyume ha di sicuro ravvivato la fiamma della sesskag.  
> Detto questo, la storia non è betata come mio solito, anche se ringrazio comunque Chià per il supporto psicologico mentre la scrivevo ♥  
> Grazie a chi ha letto!  
> Kan


End file.
